Cupcake
by L Dirge
Summary: AU. Gift fic. Yazoo is a baker who is preparing to open up shop, however Sephiroth has something else planned for today. Pretty much a PWP.


Cupake

Pairing: Sepiroth x Yazoo

Author's Note: A oneshot that I did for my friend, her only request was that it would be Sephzoo. The entire cupcake part was inspired by something she said later on. This is very, _very_ AU. Also, slight modifications to character appearance just for the hell of it. You'll know why afterward. ;] The writing style of this is... weird.

Disclaimer I hold no ownership nor claim to have any on Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Yazoo pushed back his bangs, flipping his silvery hair which was put up in a pony tail over his shoulder as he secured the half apron around his hips once more. He pulled at the searing hot petit fours pan, inching it out of the oven and onto the nearby cooling rack. The delicious aroma filled the room with the scent of melting chocolate and freshly baked pastries, slowly wafting out to fill the rest of the rooms in small shop the with the tantalizing aroma. He tapped each little cake out of the now not-as-hot-pan and into another small sheet as he prepared the icing as well as make a batch of cupcake, snagging the last one off of the pile for his own taste. The miniature cake practically melted in his mouth as he devoured each and every last heavenly morsel, he was tempted to grab another one but soon realized that shop would be opening up in two hours, leaving him with very little time to have everything ready by then.

He grabbed a rather large mixing bowl as he started on making the batch of red velvet cupcakes. His hands, grabbing and pouring each and every ingredient with a flawless precision, were now working on mixing the batter till it was smooth and creamy. He had always preferred to mix by hand rather than by machine, he had found that most pastries seem to lose a bit of authenticity when done without a touch of human care. After he had deemed the batch ready, and swiping a few licks from the spoon as well, he poured the batter evenly into the lined small cupcake pans, easily making about two and a half dozen cupcakes. He popped the pans into the already hot oven, setting the timer as he got started on the frosting for the petit fours and cupcakes. A light vanilla frosting would do, nothing too heavy that would leave the baked goods damper than he intended nor would have an overpowering taste.

Another metallic mixing bowl was out as he mixed in the powdered sugar to the slightly stiff mixture of eggs, water, cream of tartar, and vanilla extract. After he had managed to mix the frosting to a fluffy, stiff concoction, he set it aside to take out the finished cupcakes. He set them on an unoccupied cooling rack as he delicately lifted each cupcake from their enclosure and onto the same sheet which help the petit fours. Once again, Yazoo was assaulted by a plume of aroma as he cared on with the precise task. The last cupcake was rather small compared to the rest of the batch so Yazoo decided that this one was for himself. Unknown to him were the silent footsteps that lead straight to be behind Yazoo as well as the slightly swaying of the knee length silver hair.

"Ah. Something smells…delicious," a hot breath said on the shell of Yazoo's ear, the silent assailant's pierced tongue skimmed over the rim of his ear, barely skinning the dainty one's flesh. Yazoo shivered, he knew that voice all too well, it was the barista's, Sephiroth. While the shop was one that served baked goods mostly, Yazoo had found that Sephiroth's coffee added to the rather cozy atmosphere of the little shop. Sephiroth however was only a part-time coffee-maker, he found that the small little bakery to be rather dull, finding a rather interesting hobby in another job as part-time body piercer. He was quite the interesting man, he held no piercings at all save for his tongue bar, but besides that there were none. The man was a part-time barista but seem to have an affinity towards alcohol rather than coffee; however, his tolerance was insanely high. None the less, he was Yazoo's roommate on the upper level of the shop.

His right arm wrapped around Yazoo's waist as his left gently gripped Yazoo's elbow. Sephiroth leaned over Yazoo's shoulder, his tongue trailing on the surface on the top of the warm cupcake as well as no-so-accidentally over his thumb as well. After caressing the cupcake he lean over a bit more while leading Yazoo's arm ever so much closer to his mouth as sharp, pearly, white teeth bite into the defenseless cupcake, snatched away from Yazoo's parted lips.

"I'm…hu…not d-done." Yazoo's voice shook with nervousness as he watched Sephiroth literally eat the cupcake right out of his hand. He felt knees start to quiver in the slightest as a light pink dust his pale cherub cheeks. His heart started to thump even quicker in his little rib cage. He felt that if he spoke anymore that his voice would betray him, letting him give into his desires. "Let me g-get back to work, Seph… "

"Oh, really now?" Yazoo could feel Sephiroth smirking at him on the nape of his neck. Unconsciously, he tipped his head to the side, leaving more room for Sephiroth to continue his assault. His lips met the soft, white expanse of skin at the crook of Yazoo's neck; slowly he eased the half apron off of the lithe baker's body. His hands had quickly worked their way on the pale green button down shirt as his tongue continued its ministration on the Yazoo's neck. Yazoo nodded, his breathing hitched once more at the simultaneous assault. He eyes started to hazy over, every inch of skin that Sephiroth touched, lips or hands, was set a blazed with an inextinguishable fire. Each minute touch set his body into a fire. He leaned into the flustered one's ear once more, whispering, "Now Yaz, just what is it that leaves you unable to… play with me? Hn?"

"I still need to ice the c-cupcakes…" Yazoo made a rather poor attempt to reach out for the fluffy, white frosting with his right hand that he had set aside earlier. His hand managed to end up in the sweet, white concoction however. Sephiroth let out a small chuckle at the flustered mans movements. The warm, wet, slippery tongue dragged from his nape all the way to the his ear before lightly nipping at his earlobe. Finally he replied, "Haven't you heard though Yazoo? I prefer my cupcakes…naked."

Sephiroth took hold of Yazoo's right wrist, guiding the frosting covered fingers towards his silky tongue while his other traced lazy circles around Yazoo's nipple. Yazoo's breathing hitched, re plied sluggishly as the ministration took toll on his mind as well. "W-what?"

"Are you having trouble hearing me, my sweet little cupcake?" The teasing hand stopped leaving Yazoo to whine only to turn into moan as the hand managed to quickly snake down into Yazoo's pants. Sephiroth was surprised but quite pleased to find his roommate going commando under his black slacks. His hands slowly fondled Yazoo's balls between his nimble fingers, eliciting a long sultry moan of pleasure from Yazoo's parted lips. Yazoo tried to keep his eyes open however, all he stall were stars, slowly his eye were shut as his pale, pink, lush lips formed a small ring. His right hand, which had be cleaned precariously by Sephiroth's cat like tongue, was now clinging to the counter trying to keep himself from falling down.

"Nu-o." Yazoo was absolutely caught on the edge of bliss; it would only be a couple of more seconds before the point of no return. "Seph… stop!"

The hands quickly disappeared, leaving Yazoo's eyes to shoot wide open. He quickly turned around to see Sephiroth whom looked like he was about to leave. "No!"

"Hrn? I thought that you said to you wanted me to stop?" Sephiroth looked at Yazoo who was by now was a hot, disheveled mess that was using his elbows to prop himself from collapsing onto the ground. His hair had fallen out of his pony tail while shirt and pants were just barely clinging to him. He smirked to himself as he surveyed the panting man before him. Yazoo was biting his lip now, "I…don't…don't go…"

"With pleasure." Sephiroth found himself in from of Yazoo as his hands slowly traced intricate invisible pattern over his chest and naval. Hips slowly rocking against one another as panting lips were met by soft, smirking ones. Tongues met, soft pink flesh with a stud of metal gliding against each other though Sephiroth soon found that his tongue mapping the moist, wet cavern. The sensations had overwhelmed Yazoo, causing him to break the kiss as he moaned even louder. One of Sephiroth's hand had pulled down Yazoo's pants at which Yazoo prompted stepped out of, his other found the batch of frosting once more, taking a generous amount in his hand which he proceeded to smear the sickeningly sweet glaze on Yazoo. "Now Yazoo, you know what's wrong with this picture?"

"Huh…What?" Yazoo panted. The warm substance felt ice cold on his feverish body, particularly on his already hardened nipples. The white frosting was only a few shades lighter than Yazoo's milky white skin making as though Yazoo was oozing the fluffy concoction. Sephiroth laid sweet kisses down Yazoo's neck, nipping every so often that drove Yazoo nuts. "You're not quite naked yet, you still have _all_ that frosting on you, cupcake."

The slick devilish tongue made its wet path down Yazoo's chest, slowly licking the frosting up while letting the metal come in contact with bare skin. Yazoo felt that his heart would beat right out of his chest if this continued at such a slow pace. His hands found their way in Sephiroth's hair, fingers laced through long strands of starlight. "HNN!"

"You won't be opening today." It was a simple statement on Sephiroth's behalf, not a question nor a command; he was simply letting Yazoo know what his intention for the entire day. Yazoo bit his lip when he heard this; it was something that Yazoo had secretly urged for since the first breath hit his ear. His voice shook, acknowledging that "Y-yea, I…Know. Hurry!"

Sephiroth continued to lick down the pale chest as he subtly lifted Yazoo onto the cool metal counters. Yazoo hissed at the sudden contact of the metal against his flush skin, however; this was quickly forgotten when another glob of frost was coating the inside of Yazoo's thighs causing him to squeal once more. The long streams of starlight were released, Yazoo's listless arms flung to his sides as his back made contact with the countertop. His eyes fluttered open as he looked at Sephiroth, he had finished cleaning Yazoo's chest and was now about to start working on the newly coated thighs, while one hand started to trace the invisible, intricate patterns again as the other started to slowly pump Yazoo's aching member, thumb gently grazing the head once it would reach the top. Yazoo couldn't help but moan and writhe about; all thought process had been abandoned long ago.

"Mmmm… taste good." Sephiroth murmured as his hand maintain the same cruel, steady, slow pace. "But I know something that will taste even _better_."

The sudden feeling of something warm and hot pressing against his entrance brought his mind reeling back to reality. Sephiroth had worked his way up towards the twitching sphincter, tongue prodding and pushing in slowly. Sephiroth eased in finally, twisting and thrusting ever so slightly as he let his piercing glide along the inside of Yazoo. A wail filled the air, letting Sephiroth know that Yazoo was thoroughly enjoying this new type of attention. Sephiroth's tongue met smooth and slick, not quite like the rest of the clenching muscle, his prostate which was verified with a wail as Yazoo arching towards the ceiling. Sephiroth listen to the moans and wails of ecstasy with glee, mentally keeping himself in check so that he wouldn't just take Yazoo now.

After deeming the young baker ready as well as convinced with his moans, he quickly shed the suffocating leather black pants; lacking clothing under his pants as well. He strained member was freed as he covered his weeping erection with the small bottle of cooking oil. Yazoo, who by this point was at the point of just begging the barista/body piercer to take him, let a sigh of relief out as the strenuously pleasure ridden ceased, knowing that the ravishing of his body would end with the throes of pleasure. Though he soon whimpered at the lack of contact of skin to skin contact, the need to _feel_ something was overpowering. He was soon answered though as Sephiroth parted his legs with the utmost care and slowly pushed the engorged head in, slowly to let Yazoo adjust to the oncoming size. Lips became entranced with the other again, tongues pushing against and delving deep into the other's mouth. Finally, he was entirely entrapped in the warm, slightly convulsing muscle; Yazoo's hips twisting, urging Sephiroth to move. His wish was granted on Sephiroth's behalf as he pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in, Yazoo arching and crying as Sephiroth swallowed them into silence.

"Nn-a-ah! ...Faster damn it! Please, Seph, harder!" Yazoo cried out, breaking the kiss as Sephiroth's deadly accuracy hit his prostate. Sephiroth's eyes gleaned a smile as he snapped his hips, ramming at the same spot over and over again. His lips soon found their way onto Yazoo's neck, biting from shoulder to neck as Yazoo cried out. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and the moans and pleas to go harder from Yazoo. The imminent coil of warmth near his cock was about to burst, his release finally approaching.

"I'm coming!" Yazoo repeated the mantra as he rode his way into the throes of ecstasy. He came, splattering both he and Sephiroth's chest in the pure white seed, muscles clenched down on Sephiroth, driving him over the edge, filling Yazoo to the brim, as the as Yazoo continued to milk him thoroughly. Sephiroth gingerly collapsed on top of Yazoo who was panting quickly, slowly pulling out in the process.

After laying there in the afterglow of euphoria, Sephiroth broke the silence. "For a needy one, you managed to hold out for quite well."

"Only for you," purred the content baker. He pushed Sephiroth off him gently as he picked up the littered clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at Yazoo's action. Yazoo made a beeline path way towards the stairs.

"If you don't remember, I won't be opening shop today." Yazoo turned to Sephiroth winking and turned back, travelling up the stairs with unmatched grace. Sephiroth grinned, grabbing the bowl of frosting, as he followed his little cupcake upstairs.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want to gorge you eyes out? Do tell me with a review!


End file.
